I've always liked him better
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: What happened after Breach ended and the trio got back to the Sanctuary?


**A/N: ** Criss *sings* here you go with another part of the deal. For everyone who doesn't know about it: I promised her to write a Teslen to each episode and she'll make artwork to it. So far, the deal is working great and I keep fixing episodes. Here's the one for Breach! Is it good? I don't know- you tell me. I suck at names so this is the best thing that came to mind and it does fit, you'll see, I hope. I also had problems finding a good end but after typing it I thought it's quite a good way to end this story. I keep uploading these day, I know but my mojo is very generous and I have to use that as long as it's still like this. Thank you all for reading!

**Summary:** What happened after Breach ended and the trio got back to the Sanctuary?

**Disclaimer:** *mumbles some curses in every language she knows* Nothing's mine!

**I've always liked him better**

When Will, Helen, Kate and Adam finally arrived at the Sanctuary Nikola almost instantly ran to help Helen after he had seen her. Will had to steady her because of her injuries. Nikola, Henry and the BigGuy had been waiting for quite a while until the others came back.

"What happened?" Nikola asked trying to hide the shock in his voice.

Then he saw Adam lying in Kate's arms.

"Get him to the infirmary!" Helen shouted powerless at Henry and BigGuy.

They hurried to get him off of Kate and into the infirmary as fast as possible.

"What's with you?" Will asked after Kate ran after the boys as well.

Helen steadied herself on Nikola before she answered.

"I'm fine, go to the infirmary and keep an eye on Adam. He shouldn't wake up anytime soon but I want you to stay there. You will want to talk to him when he wakes up. Go, I'll be fine!"

Will didn't feel very good to leave her behind. After all _she_ needed to go to the infirmary as well but then she was a doctor- she knew that herself and she would go when she was done with whatever kept her there. He left hoping Helen would come after them soon. Will had the feeling that the business keeping her there for now was somehow related to Nikola. They probably had something to talk about.

"What is _he _doing here? I thought he's dead!"

"Me too but as you can see... He knows about Hollow Earth and he knows way more than we do... He _was_ there. We need his help."

Nikola looked at her in shock and disbelief. How was that even possible?

"What happened?" He asked softly his voice low.

"He trapped me, we fought and we came back here..." Helen answered shortly.

She didn't want him to know any more details and he knew it.

"Helen..." Nikola said quietly and turned her face gently with two fingers so he could see the huge bruise on her cheek better.

He had noticed it before but now that he could actually see it...It looked painful.

Helen let him touch her bruise and closed her eyes. Involuntarily she had to think about what Adam had told her about Tesla earlier. _At least he was honest. You always knew where you stood with him._ He was right with every single word. This made her think of something else. Rome.

Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask what she was going to ask. She was exhausted, beaten-up, tired and injured but if she wouldn't ask now she would maybe never ask.

"Nikola...In Rome, did you mean it?" She asked her voice breaking.

"It's hardly the time-"

"Do you love me?" She interrupted.

She was looking at him again her eyes begging for an answer. She looked so vulnerable. It hurt Nikola to see her like that.

"You should rest. I'll get you to the infirmary..." He said as they started walking.

Helen never took her eyes off of him until they arrived in the infirmary. She was way too exhausted to argue about his avoiding answer.

"_I_ do." She whispered before she broke down on in his arms.

He lifted her into the next bed and looked at her unconscious form.

"She does what?" Will asked.

"Need to rest." Nikola answered shortly.

_Later_

He went to the infirmary to check up on Helen. When he entered he found her awake in her bed looking at Adam who lay in the bed next to hers. Nikola knocked at the open door to get her attention.

"Nikola." Helen smiled when she saw him.

"How are you?" He asked stepping closer.

"Feeling better, thanks. What about you?"

"The usual. Your little Huggybear is really annoying me, are you sure that you need him?"

Helen shook her head smiling. He knew the answer to that but his cheeky remark made her feel better somehow.

She still had the huge bruise on her cheek. She did feel better besides and as much as she wanted to jump into work again she knew she still had to rest at least a day.

"How long have I been out?" She asked straight.

"A day and a half. You got the children worried."

Helen smiled again. He had been worried as well.

"What time is it?"

"Past 10pm."

Helen sat up in her bed and looked over to Adam again. She tried to avoid Nikolas gaze.

"Why are you here that late in the evening?"

"I came to check up on you." Nikola answered honestly.

That and he needed to know something.

"Helen, before you broke down-"

"You didn't answer my question... I know what I said and I did mean it. I don't know _why_ I said but I meant it."

"You were pretty beaten-up...Maybe you just said it because of that. Your brain-" Nikola started but stopped when Helen shook her head.

This was exactly why he had come. He needed to know and her answer was clear enough.

"Sadly, I have to admit that Adam hasn't lost his touch for fights. However, I never say something I don't mean- Unless I'm possessed by something. But what about you? Avoiding questions like this? That doesn't sound like you. So why?"

Nikola studied her for several seconds. She did have a point: avoiding questions really wasn't his style. But she had been God knows how badly beaten-up and injured and he wasn't sure it was the right time for this conversation.

"Because you already knew the answer to you question, didn't you? Even that hurt you still are a brilliant girl."

He sat down on the edge of her bed. It was silent for a second. Then she nodded.

"What gave it away?" Helen asked smiling.

"Well, for once, I know that you can't resist me, then Columbia but to come back to what you probably meant...What really gave it away was the fact that you'd never admit feelings like this if you wouldn't know the other person feels the same way. _You_ said that you love me before I answered you. Even half unconscious you'd never say that if you weren't sure I feel the same for you."

Knowing each other for over 100 years was definitely helping him to proof his statement. And he was right. Somehow, Helen felt really good to know that he knew her that well. Even though they hadn't seen other in 60 years their touch for what the other was like hadn't left the both of them.

Nikola moved closer to her his face only inches away from hers.

"Now that I know you're hopelessly fallen for me." He started smirking and ended his phrase with a gentle touch of his lips on hers.

Helen smiled and kissed him back. Soon their lips parted again and Helen made a silent almost whiny noise.

"As much as I'd love to continue this you should rest. And frankly, I'm getting tired- another thing I have to deal with now that I'm mortal." He smiled.

Nikola gently brushed his fingers over her bruised cheek.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"I've been through worse." Helen smiled back at him, "Now go and get some sleep."

"You want to get rid of me so badly? Hmpf, fine, I will grant you this one wish and leave." He grinned.

She laughed slightly. That man was simply incorrigible.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She sounded tired.

Nikola smiled and leaned forward to give her a small kiss on her forehead. Before he could leave the room Helen had fallen asleep again. He looked at her and turned on his heels to stay with her. He grabbed a chair and sat down on it next to her bed. Nikola took her hand in his and soon after he fell asleep on his arm as well.

"I've always liked him better, Helen." Adam whispered from the other bed.

"I know- you told me." Helen whispered back.

Adam had known that she wasn't asleep. Nikola on the other side was so tired that he didn't notice at all and now he was sleeping like a baby.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough... He really loves you, doesn't he?"

Helen smiled at the sight of Nikola and watched him for a while before she nodded.

"And do you love him?" Adam asked.

She stroked tenderly through Nikolas hair and took her time to watch him sleeping.

"Yes."

They smiled at each other for a second. Yes, she really did love him. After everything they went through she was finally able to admit that she loved him.

**THE END**


End file.
